


There's Something in My Eyes

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Consort!Dean, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dubcon, protective!Dean, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Dean would do anything to save Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day ten of wincestmas 2016 for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

He’d do anything for his baby brother. 

Which is why Dean finds himself naked and collared to a throne, a kept pet on display for the Boy King. 

Hell isn’t really all fire and ash, but it is bleak and dismal, a choking atmosphere of pain and suffering, bathed in the glow of fierce reds and vivid oranges.  Dean sometimes wishes there were actual fire.  Burning flames that could purify what he’s become, what he’s allowed to happen.

Anything to save Sam.

Still, he has it better than anyone, being consort to the king.  He lacks for nothing, except freedom and fresh air.  Sam’s allowed him small liberties – he has his own minions to do his bidding, he got to bring Baby to tinker on (even though you really can’t drive in Hell), there’s always ice cold beer, a variety of fresh hot pies and gourmet burgers made to order.  Most importantly, Dean did get to choose his fate.

When Sam had shown up, thorny crown upon his head, power crackling through him, and a hungry want in his eyes, Dean hadn’t said no.  The prophecies had come true and Sam wore that mantle with absolute authority.  What fear Dean had felt along their journey had morphed into a quiet acknowledgement that this was the new world, for them both, together.  Because he wasn’t letting Sam do it alone.

He’s certain Sam wouldn’t have had him killed.  He’s not sure what fate exactly he would have met with, had he not willingly taken Sam’s hand and kissed his palm, offering himself up.  Dean had known it’s what Sammy always wanted from him, that one part of himself he could never think to let his brother have.  Sam’s never told him the other options he could have chosen from, but Dean’s seen and heard enough by now to know he doesn’t need the details.

Occasionally he convinces Sam to spend time with him in the Impala, rather than on the throne.  Sam would rather they show off while every being present watches him fuck Dean senseless, as Dean faces the throng, riding Sam, the two brothers becoming one, a reminder of the power before them.  However Dean enjoys more private moments that feel like finally coming home, where he can lose himself in Sam’s worship and devotion.  On Baby’s back seat Dean can feel the love at the core of who they are, knows he’s safe with Sam against him, inside him, wrapped around him where no one would dare intrude.  Those moments are just for them, and Dean hopes it is enough to remind Sam of the real power within them.

He’d thought it would always be unrequited, what Sammy wanted from him.  After what seems like years, Dean can't believe it took so long for him to see and understand.  He’d still do anything for his baby brother.  Any damn thing to keep Sam by his side, still human, where his beautiful kaleidoscope eyes stay multi-hued and never turn golden.  Nothing else mattered. 

He readjusts his leash and curls up on his brother’s feet, pressing a kiss to each foot before looking out amongst their realm.  He’s keeping a careful watch over those who might dare try to bring them harm.  As he feels fingers running through his soft spiked hair he leans back, meeting Sam’s smile with one of his own.  When he returns his gaze back to watching, he misses a dark chuckle from his king as Dean’s eyes slip unknowingly to inky black.


End file.
